WO 02/069791 describes a device for determining a parameter of living tissue. The device comprises an electrode arrangement mounted to a substrate, as well as a control unit adapted to determine the response of the tissue to the electric field generated by the electrodes. This type of device exploits the fact that various parameters of living tissue affect the dielectric response of the same. For example, this type of device allows to measure glucose level, as described in WO 02/069791, as well as the water concentration in the skin.
Devices of this type can provide better results if they comprise sensors for other types of parameters. For example, WO 2007/053963 describes an improved device that not only measures the response to the field applied by the electrodes, but further comprises temperature sensors as well as optical sensors for measuring a reflection or transmission of the tissue.